Where I Belong - Rewitten version
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Kanda x Allen (Yullen as in Kanda tops...), Lavi x OMC. On a mission in Bermuda Allen meets a new accomodator that his friends all seem to know. Who is this guy and what is his connection to Order? And what are these strange feelings Allen has for Kanda? Can Adriel help him while he struggles with his own feelings for a certain rabbit?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Where I Belong

Prologue

A.N.: PLEASE NOTE THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY AND ALL FAULTS MADE IN THIS CHAPTER. Feel free to point out any mistakes made but please do so in a respectful way. Just because I made a spelling/grammer mistake doesn't mean that I'm some sort of idiot!

That said... As promised here is the newly made prologue of Where I Belong! ^^ Just a few things before we continue:

- This fic was requested by someone more than 2 years ago. So I hope that this person is still interested in it ^^" (although I would understand if they have given up on me every updating xD). This is the first and last time ever that I'm writing something as per someones request (sorry...).

- I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!

- There will be an original male character playing an important role in this story but I promise that I will do everything that I can not to make him into a Gary Sue.

- This story will be about 5 till 6 chapters long, and should be finished by May the lastest. I can not promise to update on a regular basis but I will to my best to limit waiting times until 2 weeks.

- Feel free to ask me if you don't understand something, or feel free to notify me if something isn't made clear enough in er the story ^^

- This is Yullen; meaning: Kanda x Allen with our cute Moyashi on the bottom! ;)

- This is Yaoi; DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ (And please don't leave any flames because of it, you clicked the story, I didn't make you do it :D)

Other than that, please enjoy reading the improved prologue! ;)

* * *

It was just another day at the Black Order's Headquarters. The young apprentice Bookman – also known as Lavi- was reading some stuffy book as per Panda's orders, while trying his hardest not to fall asleep on them. The exorcist of Japanese descent was pissed off as usual and used all the energy created by his anger to spar with Bookman. The old man had woken up that morning feeling quite devious and brave… So he stole Kanda's hair ribbon, hence the reason why the other was yet again in a bad mood.

Jerry was also performing his daily task of filling up some large mugs with coffee for the members of the Science Division. When they were filled to the brim, he placed them on a tray so that they were easier to carry for Lenalee. When he was done with this task, the lovely Chinese girl took said tray and carefully made her way to the Science Division where it's members were impatiently awaiting their highly needed dose of caffeine to get through the day. They needed is today more than ever since they were trying to destroy yet another Kumolin robot created by their slightly crazy chief…

Allen and Link were seated in the dining hall and enjoying their breakfast in silence. The white-haired exorcist was busy shoving mountains of food down his throat while his blond 'stalker' was trying to hide his disgust at the scene next to him. It was quite difficult for him to enjoy is self-made cakes with such a pig eating next to him. The older teen never always made sure to show that he clearly disapproved of his charge's eating habits. Did the boy even know that you are supposed to chew food instead of just swallowing it?

Just another day at the Order indeed… But when was anything at the Order ordinary?

XOXOX

Link was just about to take a sip from his perfectly made cup of tea when a haggard looking Reever walked up to him. "Excuse me for interrupting your breakfast Inspector but chief Komui has Auditor Levellier on the line for you. I'll watch over Allen while you are away." The blond looked skeptical for a moment before he nodded his head and hurried downstairs. After all it was better not to let the Auditor wait for him.

Letting out a sigh Reever let himself fall down in the chair previously occupied by Central's Inspector. Allen paused his eating for a moment to look at the Australian scientist. The man looked even more tired than usual and the dark lines under his eyes were more pronounced than before. The man clearly had been working overtime yet again. "Are you alright Reever? You look tired?" Yes the teen was stating the obvious but that was only because he cares about the older blond. He was one of the only friends he had left in the Black Order now that (nearly) everyone believed he was some kind of traitor working together with the Millennium Earl.

The man looked at him from the corner of his eye before answering. "Yeah I didn't get any sleep last night, seeing as how Komui has made yet another Komulin and were up all night trying to stop it from destroying the Science Division. We finally succeeded about an hour ago." He pulled a face as he thought about his unpleasant morning 'exercise'. The young exorcist could feel his face blanching when thinking about the crazy robots their 'Chief' kept making. He – like almost everybody else- had some unpleasant memories attached to the weird robotic creations.

The two sat together in comfortable silence after that until Allen's stalker returned from his phone call. "Walker are you done eating? I need to speak to you in private." Getting the message Reever quickly excused himself and left the two alone. Allen himself didn't respond to the blonde's question just stuffed his face with the last bits of his breakfast. He couldn't let anything go to waste now could he?

Putting away his tray and plates, he quickly wiped his mouth before following the older teen out of the dining hall and towards his own room. The white-haired teen took a seat on his bed while Link sat down in his usual chair situated at the desk. "So what did you want to talk about? Has it something to do with that phone call you just had?" Allen looked down at his lap where Timcanpy was apparently taking a nap.

The Inspector couldn't help but curling his lips in a small smile at the sight before him. The boy had this charm over him that attracted nearly everyone. Some might even go as far as calling him cute. "Relax Walker you are not in any kind of trouble if that is what you think." The boy looked up to him with wide eyes and a small blush on his face. Link smiled again when he realized that he correctly guessed what was on Walker's mind. "Auditor Levellier called with the request that I return to the Vatican later this afternoon. It seems like I'm needed back there."

The alleged 'Destroyer of Time' cocked his head to the side as he took in what he had just heard en mulled over it. "But aren't you supposed to observe me to make sure that I don't turn into the 14th or something like that?" He pouted a little as he said that. "Does that mean that I'll have to accompany you to the Vatican or will someone replace you while you're gone?"

"I will tell you the same thing that I told Auditor Levellier. My research of you has shown that you are defiantly not working together with the 14th Noah or with the Millennium Earl for that. I am 100% convinced that you will do everything in your power to stop the Noah within you from taking over. I am also convinced that when you lose that battle, your friends will notice immediately and that they will do everything they can to help you. They all care a great deal about you. So I am certain that I can leave for the Vatican without anything to worry about while I am gone."

When Link finished his explanation, Allen's face broke into a smile. "You're actually a really nice guy, did you know that Link?" The blond was taken aback by the statement, never having imagined that the other might call him 'nice'. Luckily he was saved from having to answer when someone knocked on the door.

"Allen?! Chief Komui would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." Came Johhny's voice through the door. "He has a new mission for you."

"I'll be out in a second!" The exorcist responded/yelled before turning back towards his blond stalker. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Have a safe trip Link!" And with that the boy ran from the room – closely followed by his beloved golem – excited for his new mission.

"You'll be fine Walker. After all you are strong willed and you have some very trusted friends by your side, maybe something more than that." The blond looked away from the door and started to pack. Even when you don't want it, that boy has a way of growing on you. "Good luck on your next mission Allen Walker. I have a feeling that you'll be needing it." And with his suitcase in hand, the bond Inspector left the room he had shared with a very interesting exorcist for the last months.

* * *

To be continued...

There done! Personally I liked this better than the previous one but I'll leave the judging to you guys ;)

Leave a review with your though and/or remarks so that I know where I can improve my writing! Thank you very much! ^^

**NEXT UPDATE IS SHEDULED FOR THURSEDAY 23TH OF JANUARY! ^^**

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor do I make any money out of writing this story.

**Warnings**: Language (and maybe some spellings/grammar mistakes)

**A.N**.: Sorry for the late update, I had exams to study for (which I completely forgot about ^^") and three big-ass cosplays to finish before March (one includes an armour -.-")

I hope that you'll enjoy reading the first chapter! ^^

* * *

When Allen entered Komui's office, the first thing he noticed was a familiar mop of red hair peaking over the back of the comfortable sofa. Smiling a little at finding out who his mission partner was going to be, he carefully made his way through enormous stack of papers before sitting down next to the apprentice Bookman.

When Lavi saw who it was that sat next to him he started beaming. "Good morning Moyashi!"

"It's Allen!" The smile was instantly gone, only to be replaced by a ticking vein at the annoying nickname.

The other teen just laughed at the expected response from his fellow exorcist. It was so much fun to rile the boy up. And oh so easy... He was wiping away the tears gathered at the corners of his eyes – he had laughed a little too hard – when the door opened again and a certain moody exorcist stepped into the room. He didn't acknowledge the other two people, just propped himself against the wall in a far corner of the room while crossing his arms and looking at the floor. Antisocial as always...

As soon as Kanda had stepped inside the room, Allen looked away with a small blush on his cheeks. Again a small smile played on the red-head's lips. It was so easy to see that the boy had a thing for their pms-ing fellow exorcist. Well he says easy to see... The only three people who knew of the kid's little crush were him, Lenalee and the old Bookman. Kanda was totally oblivious to it – Thank God! - and Allen was too scared to say anything about it. After all homosexuality wasn't looked kindly on by the church. Still Lenalee and him would try anything to get the two of them together. The boy deserved some happiness in his life and maybe it would help to finally get that stick out of Kanda's ass!

The apprentice Bookman was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened for a third time. This time admitting Lenalee and her brother inside. The normally cheerful girl was looked quite annoyed while the purple-haired scientist looked oblivious to it. He continued to coo around his sister praising this and that about her. The girl slowly but surely developed some anger marks until she finally had enough and kicked her brother in the head – hard! The poor man flew across the room and crashed into the wall before slumping down. If anyone was still doubtful about it... This girl was scary as hell when angry.

Across from them the scientist picked himself up from the floor and coughed in his hand before speaking. "Ahum sorry about that, let's begin with the mission's briefing. Has any of you ever heard about the 'Bermuda Triangle' before? As everyone in the room probably expected Lavi was the first to respond.

"I think I've read about it in a book not to long ago... It's a, as the name suggest, triangle located in the sea. More specifically the area between Miami in America, San Juan in Porto Rico and the mid-Atlantic island of Bermuda. The legend goes that several ships disappeared when they entered it's borders."

Komui kept nodding his head throughout the whole explanation and then got to the real point as to why he had summoned them to his office. "We can't prove it the legend is true or not but for the last six months a lot of ships have vanished in that exact area, only to resurface a few weeks later. Entire crews had gone crazy and none of them were able to say what happened to them in the period that they were gone. We believe that these incidents are Innocence related and we want you to investige this."

All exorcists – except Kanda – sweat dropped. "Euhm brother wouldn't it be easier to send some finders to investigate?" Lenalee asked. It seemed pointless to send 4 exorcists away from HQ when they were needed so badly in this ongoing war. It seemed especially pointless since it wasn't even confirmed that there was a piece of Innocence on the island.

"We did in fact send some finders over there but they never made it to the island..."

"Oh no! What happened to them?" As always the girl was sad to hear that more people had lost their lives in this war.

"The captain they hired to bring them to the island was apparently a drunk. In his drunken state he sailed right into an incoming storm. There were no survivors when the ship sank." Again everyone – this time Kanda included – sweat dropped at the story.

Are you serious? Allen asked with disbelieve surrounding every word. How could anyone be so utterly stupid? For that matter how stupid where the finders that had hired the captain in the first place? You could always tell when someone was a drunk or not. Or at least he could... After living with general Cross for as long as he did, he developed the ability to pick out any drunk from miles away!

"Yes Allen I'm serious, thank you very much." The purple-haired scientist looked slightly offended but quickly recovered as he continued the briefing. "So here's the plan: you take the Arc to the North-American branch and from there you'll take the boat to the Island of Bermuda. Don't worry this time we've hired a more reliable captain. I would never risk hurting my cute little sister!" And with that he threw himself at said sister to hug the life out of her. Lenalee simply bumped her brother on the head. It was kind of sad to say but she had gotten used to his behaviour by now...

XOXOX

When he was still living with General Cross, Allen had often been a stow-away on one ship or another. Whenever the man had ran from his building debts he took a ship to another continent and left his apprentice behind to take care of any angry collectors. And so the small boy would hide in a small space between cargo to travel after his 'master'.

The point of this little side story was that Allen had sailed ships before in much worse conditions that now and the he never – not once! - had gotten seasick... Until now! The white-haired boy groaned as he once again felt the bile rising in his throat. He was to weak to get up and run to the bathroom, so he simply hung his head over the side of the bed and puked in the conveniently placed bucket next to it. He groaned even louder than before when the door opened and somebody stepped inside with a plate of food. Even though it smelled delicious, the mere thought of food was enough to make him sick once more.

"Che fucking whimp can't even handle one seastorm... Pathetic!" The newly arrived male said as he eyed the figure in bed with poorly disguised disgust.

"Shut up BaKanda and leave me alone!" Seriously of everyone that could have looked after him, it just had to be the last person on earth that he wanted to see right now. Fate must really hate him.

The long-haired exorcist sneered before making his way to the bed. First he sat the tray of food on the little bed-side table before grabbing the bucket and walking to the bathroom. He cleaned out said bucket while bitching under his breath the entire time. Once he was done with that, he returned to the bedroom, took the soup from the tray and seated himself next to the younger exorcist.

The weakened boy slowly and carefully propped himself up against the pillows and carefully slurped the soup that Kanda fed him. Even if he hated it that Kanda saw him like this, he could enjoy the fact that the other was feeding him. For a small moment Allen could pretend that the other cared for him.

When he had finished the soup – and when he was absolutely sure that he wouldn't vomit as soon as he opened his mouth – the white-haired teen finally dared to ask the question that he had been dying to ask these last few days. "Why are you looking after me like this? I'm grateful, I really am! But I'm having trouble believing that you would do this out of the kindness of your heart."

Kanda just glared at the younger teen but didn't reply. Seriously like he wanted the other – or anyone else for that matter! – to know that he had been blackmailed into doing this by the two other exorcists. First Lenalee had turned her patented 'puppy-eyes' on him before pouting slightly. When that didn't work she threatened that she would tell her brother that he had 'inappropriately touched' her. While not wanting to be die in one of Komui's freak experiments he still did not feel like looking after the Moyashi, Lavi then took his turn in 'convincing' him.

The moment that annoying rabbit saw him, he slung an arm around his neck. "Yuu my man! I need you to look after the Moyashi for me." The red-head hadn't even finished his sentence when Mugen made an appearance against his neck. "Huh...? Yuu would you mind sheathing that? It's kind of sharp..." Even as he said that a droplet of blood fell down his neck were the blade had slightly pierced the skin.

"Two things... One: do NOT ever call me by that name again or I will kill you. Two: why the fucking hell should _I_ be the one to look after that fucking Moyashi?!" If looks could kill then Lavi would be 6 feet under by now. But instead of being afraid of the other's threats – like any other normal human being would be – he simply laughed with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Because I know your secret. Because I know that you're in love with someone ~ ..." He practically sang the last part before continuing: "and if the Vatican ever finds out who your crush is they will not hesitate to eliminate to both of you. However if you do as I say, then I will make absolutely sure that your secret never leaks out. And I will do anything in my power to keep your loved one safe should it ever become necessary."

Kanda gulped and didn't even question whether or not the information the other had was correct or not. Lavi was after all a pro at finding out people's secrets, so he probably had it right anyway. "So you are going in there and take care of him while Lenalee and I will do everything in our powers to keep your secret safe."

The Japanese teen couldn't refuse such an offer and that damn rabbit knew it! "Che fine. Give me a bucket and a small towel." With as much dignity as he could muster he turned around and stalked off towards Allen's cabin. Off all the people to look after the Moyashi, did it really have to be him? Someone up there must really have it in for him!

What neither Kanda nor Allen knew was why the latter had suddenly fallen ill. Off course people don't suddenly get seasick. Before they had left for the Arc, the red-head had sneaked into the basement where all of Komui's experiments were kept. There he lifted a small bottle from one of the back shelves and slid it into his pocket. It originally was supposed to be a vitamin shake to help people stay healthy but instead in made people sick for about a week. At the North-American branch, he slipped is into the white-haired teen's tea. It had all been planned out very carefully by both Lavi and Lenalee for the sole purpose of getting the two other exorcists together. Maybe they would grow towards each other as one took care of the other when sick?

XOXOX

Allen was curled into a ball as another spasm raced through his body. Groaning he tried to curl into an even tighter ball. The soup he just had wasn't digesting an all he could do was to try and not puke his guts out again. Sitting next to him was Kanda who was – unbelievingly as it might sound – rubbing his back to make him feel better.

Gently – another word usually not associated with Mugen's wielder – he coaxed the smaller exorcist onto his back and put a wet towel on his forehead. For the first night in almost a week time, Allen slept peacefully. And without really thinking about it, the Japanese teen slept next to him.

While they were both in lala-land the ship anchored in small harbour. The following morning the exorcists would depart and start the search for the Innocence. After a week at sea, stuck in a viscous storm they group had finally arrived at their destination: Bermuda...

* * *

TBC...

So what did you think? Did you like it? ^^ Please REVIEW if you did! ,) (or if you want to point out some errors that I might have made ^^")

The next update: **Thurseday 27****th**** of February**.

See you next time! ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi-Mathilda


End file.
